Kode
by shirocchin
Summary: "Uraraka, aku lebih suka jika kau yang menginap, bukan sepedamu." [Eijirou x Ochako] AU


_Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Aaaak kangen kiriocha huhu niatnya mau nulis otp sebelah tapi bayang2 pairing unyu ini terus menari di kepala uwu oke semoga suka yak._

 _AU, crack-pair, maybe ooc, just for fun_

* * *

Kirishima Eijirou baru saja akan mengambil jatah makan siang di ruang belakang ketika sosok gadis berambut cokelat dengan pipi bulat berseri tengah meringis ke arahnya sambil menuntun sepeda. Eijirou mengurungkan niatnya dan menghampiri teman sekelasnya.

"Sepedamu kenapa lagi, Uraraka?" Eijirou bertanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Kedua pipi Ochako menggembung.

"Bocor." Helaan napas berat terdengar. Matahari bersinar begitu terik. Eijirou dengan segala kepekaannya segera membuka lemari pendingin yang terletak di samping meja kasir, mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin dan menyerahkannya pada Ochako. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan agak tidak enak hati.

"Apa tidak rugi kalau kau terus memberiku minum gratis setiap kali aku ke mari?"

Suara tutup kaleng yang dibuka disusul bunyi mendesis soda yang sedikit menciprati wajah berkeringat Ochako. Eijirou tertawa. Ochako tak fokus. Ia lupa dengan minumannya dan sibuk memperhatikan deretan gigi runcing Eijirou yang terekspos.

 _Seperti apa rasanya digigit Kirishima-kun? Umm, pasti sakit... perih-perih nikmat._

Wajah Ochako memanas. _Cuacana panas bukan berarti ia sempat membayangkan hal-hal panas juga!_ Ochako mencoba fokus, meneguk soda dingin tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Eijirou tengah memperhatikannya. Kini, Eijirou yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Ochako.

"A-anu, sepedaku... bagaimana?"

Eijirou tersentak dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu segera mengambil alih sepeda Ochako, membawanya masuk ke dalam bengkel. Tangan kekarnya meraba-raba ban sepeda yang mulai tipis dan sudah waktunya diganti. Ia ingin mengatakannya namun tak enak mengingat keluarga Ochako sedang dilanda krisis keuangan. Seminggu yang lalu gadis itu curhat dengan raut wajah sedih (namun mencoba tetap ceria seperti biasa) padanya saat mereka membersihkan kelas bersama. Hanya berdua karena teman-teman yang lain sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jika Eijirou menawarkan bantuan, sembilan puluh sembilan persen ia yakin Ochako akan menolaknya.

"Kalau hanya masalah ban bocor aku bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini juga, tetapi.." Eijirou menggantung kalimatnya. Ochako harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya sepeda usang yang sedang menikmati rabaan telapak tangan kasar Eijirou adalah satu-satunya sarana transportasi untuk ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Ochako bisa naik angkot, namun gadis itu harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai di jalan besar yang biasa dilewati lalu lalang kendaraan, sedangkan rumahnya terletak di sebuah perkampungan yang hanya bisa dilalui kendaraan roda dua.

Setelah puas meraba-raba _body_ sepeda Ochako, Eijirou memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Ada beberapa komponen yang bermasalah seperti rantai ini contohnya, sedikit macet. Kau pasti jarang memberinya pelumas."

Ochako menjawab kikuk. "Aku tidak punya pelumas."

Eijirou tersenyum. "Persediaan pelumasku banyak. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Selain itu, remnya sedikit aus. Bahaya sekali, Uraraka."

Ochako menunduk. Gadis itu sadar sudah waktunya sepeda kesayangan memasuki masa pensiun. Sepeda hadiah pemberian ayah saat Ochako berhasil menjadi juara pertama kenaikan kelas 2 SMP dulu. Ochako merasakan suka duka bersama sepeda berwarna biru muda bercorak bunga yang kini stikernya telah mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Sekalipun ia menginginkan sepeda baru, Ochako mungkin harus menunggu setidaknya sampai tahun depan sampai uang tabungannya cukup. Tapi itu urusan nanti. Ochako juga pusing memikirkan berapa banyak biaya yang harus ia keluarkan untuk servis sepedanya. Eijirou adalah sosok yang pengertian, dari raut wajah Ochako saja pemuda itu langsung tahu bahwa pikiran gadis tersebut sedikit kacau.

" _A-ah_ , kupikir hanya masalah ban saja. Sepeda lama sih, hehe. Sudah kupakai sejak SMP. Wajar jika mulai sakit-sakitan." Ochako mencoba tertawa.

Eijirou mendekati Ochako, mengajaknya duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan di mana disediakan deretan kursi untuk pelanggan. Salah satu pegawai bengkel milik Eijirou bersiul menggoda, Eijirou hanya melemparkan seringaian. Ochako salah tingkah.

"Sepedamu harus menginap untuk tiga sampai empat hari ke depan, Uraraka. Kalau kau buru-buru, aku akan berusaha keras memangkasnya menjadi dua hari." Eijirou menggulung lengan kausnya. Ochako melirik sekilas otot lengan Eijirou yang begitu padat dan keras licin oleh keringat. Sejak dulu Ochako punya _fetish_ terhadap mekanik. Di matanya, tangan Eijirou yang berlumuran oli terlihat sangat seksi. Dan betapa menggodanya Eijirou ketika Ochako yang terlihat polos dibuat merona oleh pemandangan sang pemuda yang tengah memompa beberapa hari yang lalu. Mendadak Ochako juga ingin dipompa.

"Uraraka.." Ejirou memanggilnya lembut. Terdengar lucu karena di sekolah pemuda berambut merah itu selalu berapi-api dan berbicara dengan suara keras membara.

"Oh, ya Kirishima- _kun_. Aku sedang memikirkan soal biaya servis—"

Separuh dusta separuh benar. Ochako melanjutkan dengan nada gugup,"Apa aku boleh mencicilnya? Akan kubayar seminggu sekali. Atau kalau kau butuh uang secepatnya akan kuusahakan tiga hari sekali, aku harus mengumpulkan sebagian uang saku dan—"

"Uraraka," Suara Eijirou mendadak berubah, lebih rendah dan dalam. Ochako tidak tahu bahwa nama depannya terdengar begitu seksi ketika diucapkan Eijirou. "Santai saja. Kau bisa membayarnya kapan saja."

"Tapi—tentu saja tidak bisa begitu! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kirishima- _kun_ sudah banyak membantuku. Kau bahkan membelikanku obat sakit perut beberapa hari yang lalu, kau juga memberiku sekardus ramen instan—mana bisa aku menerima bantuanmu begitu saja." Tanpa sadar Ochako setengah berteriak. Eijirou terkejut. Refleks.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uraraka. Ayolah, hei—apa itu? Kau menangis? Astaga." Eijirou diserang panik ketika sepasang mata Ochako terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya memerah. Pegawai yang sedang mengutak-atik ban mobil mendelik ke arah Eijirou. Eijirou meringis. Pemuda itu meraih tangan Ochako dan mengajaknya ke tempat sepi dan aman dari gangguan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikanmu—" Ochako setengah terisak. Ia seolah-olah menjadi gadis tak berguna dan beban bagi setiap orang.

"Sama sekali tidak. Hei, jangan menangis. Kalau ada yang melihat nanti orang bisa salah paham. Uraraka." Eijirou menangkup kedua pipi Ochako yang basah. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut. Ochako seketika terdiam. Isakannya lenyap ketika sepasang iris merah memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

" _Yosh_ , gadis baik." Eijirou mengusap puncak kepala Ochako. Ochako menunduk. Ada dorongan kuat untuk menerjang tubuh tegap Eijirou. Namun, Ochako menahan diri. Akan sangat memalukan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kirishima- _kun_..," Suara serak Ochako membuat Eijirou kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan pikirkan soal biayanya, Uraraka. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang selama sepedamu menginap di tempatku."

"A-Apa?" Ochako tidak siap dengan bantuan bertubi-tubi yang ditawarkan Eijirou.

"Kenapa?" Eijirou sedikit menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Wajahnya menunduk, setengah berbisik di telinga Ochako.

"Nanti merepotkan!" Ochako mendorong tubuh Eijirou agar menjauh. Eijirou tergelak. Ochako adalah gadis yang lucu. Eijirou ingin memakannya.

"Kalau begitu besok sebelum jam enam kau harus sudah bersiap-siap karena aku akan tetap menjemputmu. Kalau menolak, sepedamu akan menginap lebih lama, lho."

Ochako memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Apa barusan pemuda itu memberinya kode?

"Oh, untuk biaya servis. Kau hanya perlu membayar 10 yen tiap minggu." Eijirou terkekeh. Barusan saja ide aneh itu melintas dalam kepalanya.

"10 yen?"

"Ya. Kau tidak boleh membayarnya lebih dari 10 yen. Dengan begitu, kita akan terus bertemu sampai kau membayarnya lunas." Sebuah seringaian kemenangan menghiasi bibir Eijirou. Ochako sudah tidak kuat dengan segala macam kode keras yang menghantam _kokoro_ -nya.

"K-kalau begitu.. baiklah." Ochako mengalah sekaligus lega.

"Ayo kembali. Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Ochako tanpa banyak tingkah langsung mengangguk. Sejak tadi perutnya memang melilit, untung saja cacing-cacing dalam perutnya tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang merusak suasana. Dua remaja tersebut meninggalkan halaman belakang. Eijirou membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan dapur dan ruang makan. Ochako berada di belakangnya.

"Uraraka.."

Ah! Suara seksi itu kembali memanggil namanya.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau yang menginap, bukan sepedamu."

Lupakan soal makan siang bersama. Ochako kini hampir pingsan ketika kode _super kerasssss_ dari Eijirou membuat setiap syaraf dalam tubuhnya macet mendadak. Eijirou hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Ochako dengan perasaan gemas. Sepertinya, esok pagi status dua anak manusia dengan kedua pipi merona sudah tidak akan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.


End file.
